Talk:Burrowing Snagret
Whoever is writing in caps for every beginning of the word, please don't, for it is a very noticeable grammar error. --The Pikmin God 16:07, 15 July 2006 (UTC) Every word, or just the name of the enemy? It's pretty common practice to capitalize the names of video game enemies. Yeah. In video game grammar, you capitalize the creatures, treasures, ect.Pikdude 15:46, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Hey,people, just to get permision, can i wright that they prefer to eat blue pikmin,because thats what i gather from my experiance.~~rocky0718~~ :I don't think they do... I've never noticed that they pick out Blue Pikmin, and I can't imagine why they might be deliberately programmed with an appetite for them. Rocky: How many Blues were with you? Fly Guy 2 05:33, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Guys,this has ben happining to me mostly on chalange mode,so usualy half;plus the petaled snagret dose this too i think.And i dont usualy go chasing snagrets without 100 reds or 75+ purples.I think that reds would be to spicey,purples have to much fat so they wolud get stuck,yellows woul tast like batery acid,and whites are poisonl. so blues are ,I guess really moist and they like it.and mrover they are smart for the rest of the enimys.~~rocky0718~~ :I seriously doubt that there would be such complex engines behind the attacks of enemies. In fact, when I went through the game the first time, I practically fed the Emperor Bulblaxes in that level with 3 of them. I had 20 of each Pikmin, and ~30 were eaten. When I was finished, 4 Whites were left (a gloriuos time I had getting them back). You still think it works like that? I would suppose your Blues are just in an unlucky position when you fight. When you throw, the Pikmin line up, and the Blues might just always line up in the Snagrets preferred "pecking range".-- :: hey,prez,this is only about the snagrets,that and the emporors are senile in my opinion,plus today on my new game in snagrets hole a burrowing snagret gave me 3 all blue K.I.A.s and I saw it go copleatly out of its way,missing half my army of 20 of each type to pick up 2 blues and they were in between all other colors,it turned to get at them! :::Oookaay... You guys have some serious problems with your Blues.-- nock it off,prez,i've changed your mind with the goolix and i'll change your mind again.you don't beleave me,test it yourself,semi-kamikaze style,ya know.R-out!~~rocky0718~~ :Wait, I just explained that I do not have these problems. That's why I was telling this in the first place. If I did another Pikmin massacre, I'll get the same results as I did every time before. If you tell me your Blues get eaten more, I'll believe you. All I'm doing is trying to figure out why this happens.-- ::prez,I explained i my second post,PIKMIN HAVE FLAVORS!R-out!~~rocky0718~~ :::Then we agree.-- Lol? :Lol!-- ::LOLLERSKATES! Fly Guy 2 00:27, 17 April 2008 (UTC) I had a strange glitch when I was trying to get the dolphin peice. I tried to kill it and when it was halfway dead it tried to dig back under the ground but it frose halfway submerreged in the ground it wouldn't do eneything but... everything else was fine and when I threw pikmin at it they frose to, I think the game was just dirty though becuose before I started to play I couldn't get it to play. you know the white feathered snagret in the trailer it was a prototype for the current snagret. So we've heard... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) no need to be mean about it i was just proving a point i have to agree with rockyRpwyb 18:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :That was mean? and that was err... 22 days ago. ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:33, 23 June 2008 (UTC) How does louie cook all this stuff? Zombie snagrets lol Perhaps the "Burrowing Snarrow" mentioned in the enemy reel is a reference to the beta white Snagret. PikminOxidane 16:56, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :No, it's pretty much obvious that the Burrowing Snarrow is a species seen on Olimar's home planet.Pikdude 21:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I disagree with you. Period. :::Well, what do you say it is?Pikdude 21:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Weird. One day i left pikmin under the bridge and wern't drowning and when the day ended a snagret came out speedy. Kinda like the fast gatling groink glitch only at night. I think it was looking 4 BRAINZ! Burrowing Snagret Glitch in Pikmin 2? Hey. I forgot which cave it is in and what sublevel it is, and I'm not sure if you would say it's a glitch and is worth mentioning or not, but I remember this one cave that had some small patches of water in it. The blues had to be used to reach one of the treasures, and usually a Snagret would emerge in that water patch. Sometimes when the Snagret had to re-emerge, it would emerge slightly out into the dark, inaccessible space. It could still be attacked, but it's body can be seen through the dark boundaries when panning the camera around. Do any of you guys know which cave I'm talking about? It could have maybe been a challenge mode level as well, but I really don't remember. I DO remember that this happened though. --SniperPikmin 03:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :I think it was the Snagret Hole.-- Sounds like that Underwater cave that I can't remember the name of, but that one had no Snagrets. http://pikminideas.wikia.com/wiki/Grandalf_the_Purple Hee Hee... check my contribs, I'm adding steadily, it looks like a dead wiki.Pikdude 15:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes we know, me and crys made sure of that. R to the P to the Wyb. Maybe because it's Pikmin Fanon 2! I'm making a pikmin version of the Lord of the PikPik Carrots. The actual story you will have to piece together using the many articles I have created... MUAH AH AH AH!Pikdude 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Or what if we don't care about your story?R to the P to the Wyb. Well, than Grandalf the Purple will visit your house and take all your cheese.Pikdude 17:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, but don't go making crap at Pikmin Fanon because guess whor ecahed adminship there three days ago...:)-- ::Ummm... You?Pikdude 17:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Lord of the rings got boring in the 3rd book... And i have no chesse!Except mac&cheese'R to the' P to the Wyb. :::: And pikdude, have you looked at the main page? ROFL'R to the' P to the Wyb. :::::I have not felt any compelling urge to do so, but I will now.Pikdude 21:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Which main page? The one on Pikmin ideas wiki. I'm pretty sure that counts a vandalism, I should report that to the main wikia site....Pikdude 17:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Minish cap reference? i actually kinda think the burrowing snagret and the minish cap almost look alike... just wanted to say that :) : Ehh. Propably coincidence. Pikmin was released before Minish Cap, so Burrowing Snagret wouldn't be a reference to it. They do look alike, but I wouldn't say they're related in any other way. Puffstool on the other hand... StuperStar (talk) 17:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC)